


Oprócz złudzeń...

by Tony_DallasEve



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternatywna rzeczywistość, Angst, Gen, John Watson - Freeform, Johnlock - Freeform, Moriarty - Freeform, Scena basenowa, Sherlock - Freeform, Zdrada, sherlock bbc - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8549800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_DallasEve/pseuds/Tony_DallasEve
Summary: "Seria przyimkowa" - seria tekstów o Sherlocku, napisana specjalnie dla forum Imaginarium na akcję Ofiary i Oprawcy 2016. Reszta serii dostępna na forum ;) Dla Wirki i Olgie.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Olgie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/gifts).



W pełnej napięcia ciszy czekam, aż John zamknie za sobą drzwi. Coś boli mnie w środku - w końcu znów mnie opuścił, wybrał tą swoją _Sarę_ zamiast _mnie_ \- ale ekscytacja bierze górę nad tym dziwnym uczuciem. Sięgam po laptopa i wysyłam do zamachowcy wiadomość: “Znalezione. Plany Bruce’a-Partingtona. Do odebrania. Basen. Północ”. Mój doktor pewnie byłby zły, gdyby dowiedział się, że go okłamałem, dlatego nie mam zamiaru mówić mu czegokolwiek. Wstaję z fotela i zaczynam krążyć w kółko po salonie. Nie muszę nawet zakładać płaszcza - nie ściągnąłem go po powrocie do domu.

Cała ta intryga, zagadki, ostrzeżenia… Wszystko to musiało mieć na celu rozproszenie mnie i próbę - nieudaną - powstrzymania mnie przed rozwiązaniem ostatniego i najważniejszego zadania. Nagle pojawiła się myśl: gdybym posłuchał Johna, zajął się tym wcześniej, plany już dawno byłyby w moim posiadaniu… prawda. Jednakże Watson nalegał na załatwienie tej sprawy z powodu nacisków “szarej eminencji”, a zatem nie mogłem zrobić tego natychmiast - ot, braterska przekora.

Teraz jednak mam do wykonania misję. Plany to ostatnie zadanie. Nie wiem, co stałoby się, gdybym tego nie rozgryzł. Zamachowiec pokazał już, że ma dostęp do mnie i do Johna - bomba w budynku obok, wskazówki w mieszkaniu pod naszym… Nagle pojawia się myśl: co by się stało, gdyby John wyszedł z mieszkania później? Odruchowo zaczynam analizować sytuację. Między jego wyjściem a wybuchem minęło dostatecznie dużo czasu, żeby nie był w zasięgu fali uderzeniowej - ale gdyby opuścił dom minutę później, przechodziłby właśnie na drugą stronę ulicy lub już by na niej był, dokładnie w czasie… 

Postanawiam wyrzuć te myśli z głowy. Po pierwsze, nic mu się nie stało, a po drugie… Czy nie po to właśnie idę, sam, na spotkanie z Moriarty’m? Żeby go chronić, jego i panią Hudson? Oczywiście, głównym powodem, dla którego nie powiedziałem nic Watsonowi była jego osobowość - nie pozwoliłby mi oddać planów, zakazałby mi prób przehandlowania ich na święty spokój i garść informacji i wymusiłby na mnie oddanie pendrive’a Mycroftowi. Jednak gdzieś na granicy świadomości mam też tę myśl: że tak naprawdę nie chcę narażać Johna na niebezpieczeństwo i wciągać go w tę grę z Geniuszem Zbrodni jeszcze głębiej. Moriarty jest na to zbyt nieprzewidywalny i mógłby zabić mojego doktora; w końcu to nie jego atencji potrzebuje, tylko mojej.

Moriarty… Słowo to wiruje mi w głowie. Nie dziwię się, że ktoś na tyle inteligentny i z takim nazwiskiem stał się geniuszem zbrodni. Nawet wybór mnie jako godnego przeciwnika nie tyle mi schlebia, co jest dla mnie oczywisty. Nie istnieje wielu ludzi błyskotliwych na tyle, żeby w pełni docenić kunszt, jaki Moriarty przedstawia w swoich działaniach. Ja, może Mycroft (jeśli miałby nastrój bardziej skory do zagadek niż normalnie) i trzy osoby, które znajdowały się zbyt daleko, żeby brać je pod uwagę.

Spoglądam na zegarek. John wyszedł ponad dziesięć minut temu, minęło już wystarczająco dużo czasu. Nie zawracam sobie głowy wyłączaniem telewizora - w końcu niedługo tu wrócę. Po krótkim zastanowieniu wyciągam jeszcze z szuflady broń Johna - może się przydać, a mój doktor nie powinien robić i z tego powodu wyrzutów, o ile wrócę cały i zdrowy, bo to byłoby sprzeczne z logiką. Chowam pistolet do kieszeni płaszcza i opuszczam dom, po drodze rzucając jeszcze: “Do widzenia, pani Hudson!”, bo drzwi do jej mieszkania są otwarte. Wychodzę tak szybko, że nie zdążyła odpowiedzieć ani zapytać, dokąd się wybieram.

***

\- Nie chcesz zapoznać się ze swoim prezentem? Na to liczyłeś, nieprawdaż? Wszystkie twoje małe zagadki miały tylko jedno zadanie - odciągnąć moją uwagę od TEGO.

Trzymam rękę z pendrive’m wysoko w górze. Refleksy wody odbijają się na ścianach, przez co mam wrażenie, że się ruszają. Słyszę trzask otwieranych drzwi i odwracam się w ich stronę. Krok za krokiem zbliżasz się do mnie, już prawie cię widzę i z trudem powstrzymuję się od uśmiechu. Kiedy jednak robisz kolejny krok, ukazując mi się, nie mam już ochoty na jakikolwiek grymas zadowolenia.

\- Dobry wieczór.

Oto TY - prawy, dzielny, bohaterski. Zawsze taki bez skazy, obrońca moralności i stojący za słabszymi i niewinnymi. Czysty, o duszy, do której zło nigdy nie dotarło, chociaż próbowało. Bezwarunkowo oddany dobru.

\- Cóż za zwrot akcji, co nie, Sherlock?

Oto TY - spokojny, pewny, skuteczny. Zawsze masz pewne dłonie i jasny umysł. Nemezis zbrodniarzy, gotów zabijać w imię lepszej sprawy. Pogromca chorób. Bezwzględnie oddany sprawiedliwości.

\- John - ciężko mi w to uwierzyć, nawet, jeśli w mojej głowie brakujące elementy układanki wskakują błyskawicznie na swoje miejsca - Co, do cholery…

\- Taki jesteś mądry, ale nie zauważyłeś, na co się zanosi.

Oto TY - zbyt jasny i ciemny jednocześnie. Oślepiłeś mnie sobą i swoim oddaniem. Gotowością na wszystko. A jednocześnie zaciemniłeś cały obraz, który krył się pod Twoją “dobrą”, Johnową fasadą. Pomagałeś mi rozwiązywać zagadki… a okazałeś się być największą z nich.

Zaczyna mnie mdlić, gdy na Ciebie patrzę, a serce kołacze mi w piersi. Rejestruję zachowanie “transportu” z niejakim zdziwieniem. Widocznie kiedy umysł uparcie odmawia pogodzenia się ze zdradą, ciało dotrzymuje mu kroku w tym całym szaleństwie, nawet jeśli to bezsensowne i z góry skazane na porażkę.

\- Co chciałbyś, żebym teraz powiedział? Że Moriarty to nie ja? Widzę, co dzieje się w tej twojej genialnej głowie i muszę przyznać, że niesamowicie mnie to bawi. Oszukałem cię. Ha! - odruchowo wzdrygam się, słysząc głośny okrzyk Johna - Czyżbym był pierwszą osobą, której udało się wywieść w pole słynnego Sherlocka Holmesa?

Patrzę na ciebie i nie mogę zrozumieć, w którym momencie przestałem cię obserwować, kwestionować twoje działania. Nigdy nie pozwoliłem żadnemu człowiekowi podejść tak blisko… a ty mnie zdradziłeś. Okazałeś się być kolejną bezwartościową osobą, która przewinęła się przez moje życie… Błąd. Nie bezwartościową, w żadnym razie. I zdecydowanie nie jesteś osobą, którą znałem.

\- Masz rację - mówię, patrząc Ci prosto w oczy - Nigdy nikomu się to jeszcze nie udało. I już nikomu się to nie uda, nieprawdaż?

Widzę w twojej twarzy, że wiesz, że ja wiem. Z drwiącym uśmiechem odsłaniasz poły swojej kurtki, a pod nią widzę dostatecznie dużo ładunków wybuchowych, że mógłbyś wysadzić nas obu i co namniej połowę budynku. Możliwe scenariusze przelatują mi przez głowę, skupiam się na najbardziej prawdopodobnym z nich. Najpewniej nie jesteśmy tu sami. Ja mierzę z pistoletu do Ciebie, a we mnie celuje ktoś inny, ukryty bezpiecznie poza moim polem widzenia, gotowy zakończyć moje życie, jeżeli ja spróbuję tego samego z tobą. Jesteś zbyt mądry na pozostawienie takiej sytuacji bez zabezpieczenia, udowodniłeś to jako Ty - nie jako John, którego dla mnie przygotowałeś, tylko jako Moriarty.

\- Od kiedy żyje John Watson? W którym momencie Jim Moriarty stwierdził, że pobawi się ze mną, przybierając właśnie tę postać? - pytam, wciąż utrzymując kontakt wzrokowy, a z twojego gardła wydobywa się zimny śmiech - Jestem pod wrażeniem, nie mogę nie docenić twojego aktorskiego kunsztu. Przybrałeś bardzo… wiarygodną maskę, tak doskonałą, że uwierzyłem, że jesteś inną osobą. Ludzie od zarania dziejów są dwulicowi, mówi się nawet, że na świecie jest już blisko osiem miliardów ludzi i szesnaście miliardów twarzy.

\- Widzisz, Sherlock - odpowiadasz tonem, od którego cierpnie mi skóra i przechodzą mnie dreszcze - Tak naprawdę to chciałem dać ci szansę. Te plany, które mi przyniosłeś, właściwie nie są mi do niczego potrzebne. Mogłem wziąć je od Ciebie w każdej chwili. Chciałem tylko sprawdzić, czy przyjdziesz do mnie. Czy twój pociąg do łamania zasad i chadzania pod prąd okaże się silniejszy niż lojalność do jedynego przyjaciela.To ty pierwszy mnie okłamałeś, Sherlock. Kiedy powiedziałeś, że oddałeś plany swojemu bratu. I oto jesteśmy. Ty, ja i plany. Próbowałem podawać ci nawet wskazówki! “Zajmij się planami”, “Mycroft czeka”, “Sprawa wagi państwowej”...- przerywasz na chwilę, podchodząc bliżej mnie - Ale nie! Miałeś to gdzieś, wolałeś grać w inne przygotowane przeze mnie gry. Właściwie bardzo dobrze cię rozumiem, w końcu o to mi chodziło. Gdybyś jednak zastanowił się przez chwilę, czy nie wydałoby ci się dziwne, że twój zawsze wierny i posłuszny John na coś tak naciska? Powinno - unosisz brwi w rozbawieniu - A co do twojego pytania... Już od dawna wiedziałem, że będziesz moim ostatnim, wielkim projektem. Musiałem się gruntownie przygotować, żeby omamić twojego brata, ale w końcu mi się to udało. Dwanaście lat starań, Sherlock.

Wciąż mierząc do Ciebie z broni uświadamiam sobie, że nie wiem, czego ode mnie chcesz. To dla mnie dziwne, nowe, a coś z tego musi odbijać się w mojej twarzy, bo śmiejesz się szyderczo. 

\- Jestem ciekaw, co zrobi starszy Holmes, kiedy odkryje, że wielka dziura w ziemi zabrała ze sobą jego ukochanego braciszka i jego wiernego przyjaciela, Johna Watsona… Albo potem, kiedy w końcu dopasuje do siebie resztę puzzli i zobaczy, że zaufał w kwestii ciebie komuś takiemu, jak ja. W końcu kazał mi cię pilnować, przyjął mnie do elitarnego grona ludzi odpowiedzialnych za bezpieczeństwo jego młodszego brata. A ja... SPALĘ twoje serce. Właściwie już to zrobiłem, ponieważ mi je oddałeś, czyż nie? Ty głupia, łatwowierna cioto.

Przechodzi mnie zimny dreszcz, kiedy uświadamiam sobie, że masz rację. Nie miałem nic, nic oprócz złudzeń. Mój Pałac Pamięci spontanicznie się otwiera, wypluwając z siebie obrazy. Nasze spojrzenia, rozmowy, wspólne sprawy. Wyraz twojej twarzy, kiedy podawałeś mi herbatę albo zmuszałeś mnie do zjedzenia czegokolwiek, postulując jakieś głupoty na temat mojego zdrowia i twoja twarz w tysiącach innych sytuacji. Uświadamiam sobie, że jest już dla mnie za późno. Nie myślę wiele, chcę pociągnąć za spust - zabić ciebie, dowód mojej porażki, a potem sam umrzeć. Wiem, że gdybym przeżył, nigdy nie zapomniałbym swojej pierwszej i tak spektakularnej pomyłki. Prześladowałbyś mnie każdego dnia, aż w końcu znów wylądowałbym w melinie dla ćpunów, pragnąc tylko skończyć z dręczącymi mnie myślami. Mój świat i tak się zawalił, jedyne, co mogę zrobić, to cię zaskoczyć - nie być Twoją kukiełką, zrobić to, czego się nie spodziewasz.

Nie wiem, co dla Mycrofta byłoby mniejszym ciosem - zeskrobywanie moich resztek z gruzów basenu czy patrzenie na mój stopniowy upadek w narkotycznych odmętach. Pewnie będzie rozpaczał tak czy siak. Ach, te głupie sentymenty... Żegnaj, Mycroft.

W momencie, w którym podejmuję decyzję i zamierzam pociągnąć za spust, widzę w Twoich oczach błysk zrozumienia. Obnażasz zęby i to ostatnia rzecz, jaką widzę. Rozbłysk światła zabiera ze sobą wszystko - całą resztę naszych myśli, całą resztę świata.  


A potem dla żadnego z nas nie ma już nic.


End file.
